


Bananas for Sam

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bananas, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Kisses, bananas help with depression, bananas in the bunker, brothers kissing, cas is oblivious, tiny bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker is mysteriously sprouting bananas much to Sam and Cas's confusion, Dean is putting bananas in everything, and Sam discovers he likes his banana best if they taste like Dean's kisses.<br/>Dean just wants Sam to smile and laugh again.<br/>And maybe Dean should stop taking advice from the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas for Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to go back to sleep. I really really did. But instead I saw a thing and then this idea of Dean feeding Sam bananas because bananas help with depression and Dean really just wants to see Sam smile and laugh again popped into my head and here you are.  
> This is the product of my brain when I first wake up at 9:30 am on a Sunday morning(whyyyyyyyy?!).  
> Please enjoy!  
> (Preferably with something banana flavoured)

Sam starts finding bananas all over the bunker.  
In little fruit bowls on the study table.  
Tucked into the bookshelves in the library.  
There's even one in the cup he keeps his toothbrush in when he goes to brush his teeth that night.  
When he discovers one tucked under his pillow Sam admits he has absolutely no idea what's going on.  
He probably would have chalked it all up to Cas's weirdness and left it at that if Dean hadn't dropped a huge stack of banana pancakes in front of Sam the next morning. He'd stumbled blearily into the kitchen early in the morning intending to nab a coffee and then go on his morning run. But Dean had been there already wearing a flour stained apron and brandishing a spatula, ordering Sam into a seat at the kitchen table.  
Hot banana pancakes right off the skillet and drenched in sirup had been a great way to start the day. Seeing Dean with flour smudged all over his face hadn't hurt either.  
He probably still would have just chalked it up to Dean just taking advantage of the fact the bunker was mysteriously growing bananas if Dean hadn't made him peanut butter and banana sandwiches for lunch with a banana fruit salad even though Dean hated both.  
Dean had only playfully joked about Sam's weird tastes before ruffling Sam's hair and leaving. Sam tried not to think of the way Dean's eyes had been soft in a way he hadn't seen in a long time, or the way Dean's hand had lingered in his hair before turning away with a satisfied smile.  
There was something going on.  
On inquiry Cas seemed just as mystified about the origins of the bananas as Sam had been. It didn't stop him devouring three in the time Sam spent talking to him. ( Sam had to rescue the first one before Cas ate it, peel and all).  
By dinner Sam was completely certain that Dean was the culprit. Why, however, was a complete mystery. Dean didn't even like bananas as far as he knew.  
Sam eyed the cheesy ham casserole and caramelized veggies with crispy oven baked home fries that Dean placed in front of him suspiciously. He discovered it was a cheesy ham and _banana_ casserole.  
Cas dug in without hesitation, but Sam thought Cas probably wouldn't even notice if there where whole bananas hidden in the meal.  
As Sam started in on his dinner he kept throwing glances at Dean. Dean seemed completely satisfied and absorbed in his dinner, humming happily as he poured ketchup onto his plate with the fries.  
Something was definitely going on, and Sam was going to find out what.  
He was almost finished his third helping (don't judge, it was delicious. And Cas was on his fifth.) when Dean disappeared into the kitchen only to return bearing a banana cream pie.  
Despite his suspicions Sam ate that too.  
It was after the pie that Sam finally managed to corner Dean in the kitchen doing the washing up.  
"So what's the deal with the bananas Dean?" Sam asked as he leaned against the counter beside the sink.  
Dean gave a guilty shrug and kept his eyes on the soapy water.  
"Just thought you liked bananas is all."  
"Come on Dean, you hid bananas all over the bunker and you made three meals with bananas in them. This is a bit more then 'because you like bananas'. I mean, since when have you gone to this much effort just because I like something?"  
Dean hunched his shoulders and pulled his hands out of the soapy water, mumbling something unintelligible.  
Sam smirked. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't quite catch that?"  
Dean shot a sideways look at him before blushing red across his cheeks and spitting out at a hundred miles an hour:  
"IfoundathingontheinternetthatsaidbananaswheregoodforpeoplewhoaredeppresedandIthoughtmaybeIshouldgiveyousomecuzIcan'tremberthaattimeyoulaughedandImissyourelaughandIwantyoutobehappyagain!"  
Sam blinked, stunned.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
Dean blushed even brighter and shuffled uncomfortably.  
"It's just, I never hear you laugh any more, and I read that bananas are supposed to be good for depressed people or something, so I thought, you know, maybe bananas would cheer you up?"  
Dean wouldn't meet his eye as Sam stared in disbelief at his ridiculous older brother.  
Finally the smile threatening Sam burst across his face and he swept his big brother into a hug and buried his nose in Dean's soft fluffy hair.  
"You smell like bananas" Sam informed him.  
Sam was about to plant a rare over affectionate kiss on Dean's hair when his brother tipped his head back to complain and Sam's kiss landed squarely on his brother's open mouth.  
There was an awkward moment as their eyes locked together, mouths open in a gasp of shock. And then Cas bustled into the kitchen, completely oblivious and asked if there where any more bananas. Which pulled Sam and Dean out of their frozen state and they pulled apart and Dean informed Cas the bananas where in the third cupboard on the left while Sam buried his face in his brothers shoulder till Cas trundled out of the kitchen.  
"S-Sam?" Dean asked his quivering little brother, worry colouring his tone.  
All of a sudden Sam threw back his head and laughed, a full honestly amused laugh. "You taste like bananas! Here I figured the one thing that wouldn't taste like bananas is you, and you taste like bananas!"  
Dean seemed shocked but his eyes glittered with happiness.  
"I thought you didn't like bananas?" Sam asked when he could keep a straight face.  
Dean blushed and pouted. "It was pie."  
Sam laughed again before brushing his brother out of the way to finish the dishes, Dean watching him with a bemused sort of happiness.

That night as he's getting ready for bed Sam is still thinking about that sweet banana favoured kiss. He's decided that's his favourite way to have bananas.  
He does wonder why it doesn't freak him out that he kissed his brother, but it doesn't. It just felt nice. And he can't remember the last time he kissed someone. And really, compared to some of the things he's done, enjoying kissing his brother is really the least of it.

The next morning Sam comes into the kitchen for his coffee and is greeted by the sight of Dean bending over the oven to pull out a batch of banana muffins.  
Dean pulls them out and tips them onto the counter before turning to Sam with a triumphant expression. There's flour dusted across the bridge of his nose.  
"Here" he says, as he stuffs a muffin into Sam's hand. It's hot, but not too hot to eat.  
Sam steps up to Dean and breaks a small bite of muffin off before pressing it to Dean's lips. "Taste?" Sam asked with an innocent look.  
Despite his startled expression Dean eats it, a happy muzzy expression clouding his face with enjoyment as he closed his eyes. Sam took that opportunity to swoop in and kiss his brother full on his soft plush lips. Dean's startled squeak of surprise was all the opportunity Sam needed to lick into his brother's mouth for a second before pulling back with a broad smile.  
Dean's wide green eyes and shocked expression brought a laugh rolling out of Sam.  
"I like my bananas best like that" Sam told him with a smile.  
And all of a sudden Dean's confused expression cleared away as he realized he'd found something that made his brother laugh and smile and he grinned back at Sam with all the brilliance of a summer afternoon.  
"Ok" he said, still smiling, as he stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. "Now eat your breakfast."

They kiss all the time now. Dean still blushes and gets shy and Sam still laughs and smiles. Cas has walked in on them on seven different occasions and he doesn't seem to care (or possibly have even noticed). There was an incident on the eighth time when Cas asked what they where doing and Sam had answered kissing and Dean had been dying of embarrassment as he buried his face in Sam's shirt and Cas had asked "can I have one?". So Sam had kissed him and Dean had mustered up enough courage to pull his head out of Sam's shirt to give Cas a peck on the cheek and the scruffy angel had gone off looking pleased with his blue eyes sparkling.

They kiss and they smile and Sam laughs.  
Cas ate the last banana in the bunker three weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The cheesy ham and banana casserole is a real recipe. *shudders* I found it on the Internet and I have absolutely no idea if it's edible.


End file.
